falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitehouse, Quist Speak at PRM HQ, Zarantin
At a very somber event just beyond the police tape of the PRM Veroonium HQ in Zarantin, Imperial Chancellor Sheldon Whitehouse and Verz native Rob Quist MP - who was believed to have been the target of the attack, as he was the former Shadow Secretary of Union under Whitehouse as recently as last year and had an office at the site of the attack. Quist was in Corrintrin at the time to cast votes in the Chamber of Deputies. Originally posted by Rob Quist: Thank you, everybody, for showing support in this worst of times, it really means everything to me. Of course, I don't want to take up too much time because the Chancellor has a few words to say himself, but I wanted to speak up too, as police tell me that I was likely an intended target due to the whole Shadow Union Secretary thing... but if it was me they killed, it wouldn't have been so bad. I'm 68 years old, I've lived a decent life. Those were just kids in there. Quist dabs his eyes with a handkerchief Those were twenty-something year old interns that paid the price, those five people. And I've been keeping in touch with the hospital because there are three more young people barely hanging on, and they tell me that there's one of them they don't know if she'll make it through the night. There's no words that can capture the inhumanity of the thought. Let's keep the families of the deceased close to our hearts, and pray for those three kids in critical condition to survive so that they have another chance to be everything that they wanted to be, and do everything that they wanted to do in life. Thank you. Quist, visibly shaken, turns away from the podium and gets a caring embrace from Chancellor Whitehouse and then his wife, Bonni Quist. Whitehouse then steps up to the podium to give his portion of the speech. Originally posted by Sheldon Whitehouse: Friends, neighbors: this is a dark chapter for Verzoonium. It seems ever since the late Duke was killed so unexpectedly last year, the VLA has been emboldened. They've stepped up their attacks, and now, tragically, those attacks have claimed the lives of five young people - university students in fact, who were getting on-the-job experience for their graduations. Some people have asked me yesterday and today if I thought I did the wrong thing, banning the Verzarian Front, because it caused this sort of backlash. And I had to think about it and of course I feel guilt for it, but this sort of attack is exactly why the Verzarian Front had to go. We had a State Chancellor who called these same VLA terrorists "freedom fighters". Were those college kids oppressing anyone? I don't think so. We need to stay strong, not only for these five students but also the countless victims of terror in Verzoonium. The VLA has been allowed to murder indiscriminately for too long, and it has got to stop, now. Although I can't reveal the details, rest assured that I've already tasked the most capable specialists we have to counter the VLA so that no more innocent people have to pay the price for conflicts they did not start and did not want. Now, much like my friend, Rob, I want to end by saying that ultimately we're gathered here right now to show solidarity with the grieving families of the victims and to hope for the recovery of those still battling for life. When the PRM building behind me gets rebuilt, we're going to commission a statue set bearing the likeness of the victims right in front of the entrance so that the ultimate sacrifice of these innocent students never goes unremembered. Let this day mark the beginning of the end of the VLA reign of terror. Category:The Imperial Constitution